


He's Ticklish?

by tattoosanta



Series: Poly Ship UA [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, headcanon fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao finds out Akashi is ticklish on a spontaneous trip to Kyoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Ticklish?

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a really long time since I've written for KnB, so here we go!   
> //Maybe I'll write for my Edo Era AU sometime soon. o

“Shin-chan, for Summer break, let’s go to Kyoto!” Takao smiled, leaning on his boyfriend. “We haven’t seen Sei-chan in a long time, we should surprise him!” 

Midorima sighed. “We are not going to Kyoto for two weeks, Kazunari.” He pushed up his glasses and shifted his weight a bit, attempting to get to where Takao wasn’t cutting off the circulation to his hand. “Besides, I doubt Seijuurou would enjoy the surprise.” 

Takao pursed his lips. “Oh come on, Shin-chan! Besides, I may have already bought a few train tickets.” 

“Kazunari…” Midorima pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Fine, I’ll get a bag packed. But we are not staying at his house.” 

Takao grinned. “Great! Meet me at the train station in an hour then!” He leaned up and pecked Midorima on the cheek, then dashed off to his house. 

\--------

An hour later, the two of them were on a train to Kyoto. “I can’t believe you did this…” Midorima sighed. “Do your parents know we’re spending two weeks in Kyoto?” 

“Yep! They told me it was fine.” Takao smiled. “Besides, you said you wanted to see him anyway.” He leaned on Midorima and looked out the window. “This trip will be good for us!” 

The train ride seemed to last forever, but eventually they did make it to Kyoto. Since they both knew where Akashi lived, there was no need for a cab. It wasn’t that far, anyway. 

When they reached the large estate of the Akashi household after dropping off their bags in a hotel, Takao took the initiative and knocked on the door. 

Moments later, the door opened and Akashi poked his head out. “Hello- Kazunari, what are you and Shintarou doing here?” The short redhead blinked curiously.

“We came to visit you!” Takao smiled brightly. “It’s been a long time since we last saw each other, so I wanted to come see you.” 

Akashi sighed and opened the door fully, an amused smile crossing his face. “You sure do know how to surprise people. Come in.” 

Takao happily obliged, giving Akashi a kiss on the cheek as he passed. Midorima followed behind him, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “Sorry for arriving unannounced.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Akashi shook his head a bit and closed the door after both of his boyfriends were in the house. “Let’s go to my room, then, since you’re here.” 

“Okay,” Takao smiled and grabbed Midorima’s hand as he followed Akashi into his bedroom. Once they were in there, the raven haired boy sat down right on the bed, grabbing Akashi’s wrist and pulling both of his boyfriends down with him. 

Midorima managed to get up just fine after the fall, but Akashi was not so lucky. Since he was small enough to be easily pulled off balance, he ended up nearly knocking Takao over as he fell. “Be more careful next time, Kazunari.” 

“Oh, you’re such a stick in the mud, Sei-chan! Loosen up a little bit.” Takao laughed and pressed a kiss to the redhead’s cheek. “Besides, nobody got hurt, so it’s okay.” 

“Hm,” Akashi rolled his eyes a bit and shook his head. “If you say so.” 

“I do,” Takao smiled. He pulled Akashi close to him and held him there with one arm as he let go of Midorima’s wrist with the other. A mischievous grin formed on his face and he blew out a puff of air disguised as a sigh onto his boyfriend’s ear, causing him to jerk away. 

“What was that for?” Akashi frowned slightly, giving Takao a look. “Are you purposefully doing that?” 

Takao grinned like he had no idea what was going on. “What are you talking about, Sei-chan? All I was doing was sighing.” 

Midorima rolled his eyes and pushed his glasses further up his nose. “Sure you were.” 

Akashi gave Takao another cautious look before finally moving back to the way they were before. 

Takao sat quietly for a while before deciding to test something else out. He took one finger and lightly ran it up Akashi’s back as if something was crawling up. 

“Knock it off, Kazunari-” Before Akashi could say anything else, Takao had found the spot on his body that happened to be the most ticklish - which just so happened to be the spot right below the shoulders.

“Ooh, I found it!” Takao’s mischievous grin grew and he decided it would be a good idea to start tickling that specific spot. 

Now, it was common knowledge amongst the Generation of Miracles and their friends that Akashi had never laughed in front of people. It was just assumed that he couldn’t, and nobody questioned it because of that; but apparently it was a wrong assumption. As Takao repeatedly assaulted the one spot on his back, a quiet, almost nonexistent sound akin to that of laughter erupted from the redhead and took both of his boyfriends by surprise. 

Midorima, who had known Akashi longer, sat in a stunned silence for a moment before speaking. “I had no idea you were ticklish, Seijuurou.” 

“Me either, Sei-chan. That’s really cute~” Takao grinned, no longer tickling Akashi like he had been before. 

When Akashi had calmed himself down, he sent Takao a glare. “It’s not exactly something I like.” 

“Why?” Takao asked, leaning closer. “Because you’re cute when you laugh, even though I can barely hear it. At least now I know you can laugh~” 

Midorima looked from Akashi to Takao and pushed up his glasses. “Kazunari, I would suggest running.”


End file.
